


Gone baggin ( fluff)

by Theflyingwalrus



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyingwalrus/pseuds/Theflyingwalrus





	Gone baggin ( fluff)

Chris ran into your flat quickly slamming the front door and locking it breathing heavily " Chris what's wrong!?" You ran over to him as he tried to control his breathing " Smith and Ross are chasing me again." You led him into the kitchen and gave him a glass of water. You leaned against the counter and looked out the window above the sink watching Ross and Smith approach the front door Chris jumped when he heard the loud knock and Ross yelled threw the door " give up the walrus we know he's in there!" Smith's laugh vibrated through the house " yea mate come out we have a gift for you." You could hear a rustling of fabric which you assumed was the bag they were going to capture Chris with he looked over at you mouthing not to let them in. You rolled your eyes " Ross, Smith he just ran out the back threw the ally." Chris let out a sigh of relief as you could hear them run towards the ally Chris stood up and hugged you tightly " mm you're the best girlfriend a walrus could have." You laughed " yea and you better not forget that either." He leaned down and kissed you softly you smiled and tangled your fingers through his silky hair " I love you Chris." He pulled you closer and purred in your ear " I love you more (Y/N)" you shook your head " not possible love." He chuckled and yelped as some one pulled him away and quickly threw a bag over his head " Ross, Smith what are you two doing back here?" Ross smiled " we knew he wasn't running down the ally so we came in threw the back and we've bagged ourselves a walrus." Smith high fives him and picked you up " now we have a walrus and a filfy walrus lover." You all laughed as you headed to the living room for movie night. You had fallen asleep on Chris's shoulder he smiled and picked you up taking you upstairs to your room he tucked you in and kissed your forehead " goodnight sunshine." 

I hope you enjoyed "Gone baggin" a spin off of hatfilms "gone baggin" go check it out it's a good video Ross kinda looks crazy but it's still funny.


End file.
